


the butler's daughter

by Traysin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ciel conects with the girl, sabastian has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traysin/pseuds/Traysin
Summary: Rein is the daughter of the Phantomhive butler Sabastian, finding him helps her learn more about herself, though what she finds out may not be exactly what you would expect. she has a past more similar to Ciel that it can't be a coincidence, can the two help each other seek revenge on those who've done them wrong? and how will Sebastian handle everything that will happen?





	1. (the meating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traysin: Howdy-doodle! now before we get started I-  
> Rein: I WANT MY MOTHER!!  
> Traysin: you can't Neir, you know that-  
> Rein: IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS WRITING  
> Traysin: sorry about that, but you get to meet your father  
> Rein: really? who is he?  
> Traysin: Sebastian Michaelis  
> Rein: who?  
> Sebastian: what  
> Traysin: um- anyway, this is a FANFICTION thus I do not own black butler or any of the characters except for my ocs

(the meating)

Rein cried out in pain as she felt the skin on her ankle tear while she pulled herself from under a fallen beam, she had to get out, had to escape before the fire took her in its clutched. With what little strength she had left she dragged herself along the ground. The smoke burnt her lings and her eyes were watering to the point that she could barely see, not that she wanted to behold the destruction of her home, her mother’s dead body, eyes lifeless and unblinking the ones that would no longer look at her in a way no one else did, her lips that would no longer smile at her with such tenderness, and her arms that were Rein’s only confort, now limp.  
The brisk night air was like sharp dages on Rein’s feverish skin and the change in temperature almost knocked her unconscious. She was only vaguely aware that she was crawling down the path from her home, that she was leaving behind the estate that she loved so dearly. She didn’t realize that she was near a hill till she felt herself began to roll, hitting trees and stones as she fell, landing in a mud puddle.  
Was this it? Was she going to die here? The thought made her heart race, and she knew that her wounds were bleeding out, but she had to live, just like her mother had asked, she had to. Gritting her teeth she reached for hte darkness in her heart, the peace of her that ddid not belong to te world of man. Her eyes, usaly red, began to glow fuchsia, her pupils turning to slits, and there was a new found strength in her voice as she called out “SAVE ME!” and then everything went black.

Sebastian

The day had been normal as far as the butler of the Phantomhive household was concerned. he began to make his way towards his master’s ofic to inform him that it was time for bed because he knew that otherwise the young Earl would work himself to death and that would not do. But as Sebastian reached the top of the stares his strength seemed to leave him and he had to put a gloved hand on the banister to steady himself, lest he fall. Two words rung out through the demon’s head, “SAVE ME!” they were as clear as day to him, though only in his head, so much so that if it hadn’t been a young girl’s voice Sabastian would have thought that it was Ceil calling through the contract.  
Yet how else would he be able to hear this child’s voice? How was it that he could feel her sorrow, why was he so compelled to do something to help her? With a sight Sebastian tried to ignore it, but despite his best efforts his instincts began to kick in and take over. It was all he could handle to write a note before running off into the night, desperate to find the girl that was calling out for him.  
The night air was almost bitter cold as Sebastian ran as fast as his legs could carry his (which is pretty fast) but that did not help his thought which had began to try and understand what he was doing. The demon butler still was pundering this as he stood at the top of a muddy hill, the smell of smoke thick in the air. Or when he nearly jumped off the hill landin at the botom to find the person he was looking for.  
Her long black hair was a mess, almost as bad as her body, white dress ruined with red and brown, the skin of her left ancle torn off. Even so she looked beautiful, and Sabastian took a step twards her without even thinking. That was when a pair of red eyes met his own, pain in their depth so profound that it spoke of the darkest things, the girl was awake, and starring at him, and in that moment Sabastian felt something snap in place, an invisable thread that seemed to connect him to the girl. Sebastian stayed his usual straight face, despite the fact that inside he finally understood what was going on.  
The girl’s eyes changed, turning into those of a demon, pushing herself off the ground she stood up, never looking away from Sebastian. A delicate was placed on her chest, and then straight upward at Sebastian, as if she was following the thread. Her face was thin and well defined, quite similar to Sebastian's own face, and yet quite childish in the way her lips pursed in a tight line. Her legs were shaky as she began to walk towards Sebastian, who was stuck in place in his state of shock.  
The girl almost fell into his arms, her body unable to hold itself upright anylonger, she was still looking into Sabastian’s eyes as she said “father” it wasn’t a question, wasn’t a surprised blurt, it was a statment ful of reliefe and joy. The word broke Sabastian, he, the great stoic butler of the Phantomhive estate, held the girl close to his chest, not carring if his clothes got dirty. He could tell that the girl had began to cry, her whole body shaking with the force of her sorrow, and her pain flooded through Sabastian as he held on to something he never knew he had, but never wanted to loose. And even though he had just met the girl, and that their meating was far from what humans would hall ‘a touching reunion’ he knew one thing for certian.  
Sabastian would do anything for his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traysin: awe, Sebastian has a weakness, who knew?  
> Sebastian: you  
> Traysin: *caugh* well anyway, what do-  
> Rein: wait let me say it! *clears throat* please comment and leave Kudos!


	2. (hold me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabastian takes Rein back to the manner where he finds more about her past, but will Sabastian be able to handle what it all will mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traysin: look, another chapter! we get to find out more about Neir's past!  
> Neir: do we have to *bites her lip* I would rather not talk about it  
> Sebastian: I would like to know more about it  
> Neir: no you wouldn't  
> Traysin: well I'm doing it anyway  
> Neir: stupid writer  
> Sabastin: now-now, none of that, as for what needs to be said, Black Butler, does not belong to Traysin, she only makes fanfiction

Chapter 2  
(let’s go home)

Sebastian held the girl, his daughter, tightly as he jumped through the trees, deciding that this would be a much quicker way of moving. (and if he wanted to admit it, wanted to make an impression on the child) the moonlight lighting the world like a dream, and in the air, Sabastian could see a burning estate. “So she has something in common with my young master,” Sebastian thought sadly to himself, there was nothing truly left already, it was as if the flames were determined to rip away any remnant of life.  
The girl didn’t even stirr in Sabastian’s arms the whole time he went towards the estate, which was, to his surprise, not that far away at all. The grand building stood stoic and proud upon the well-kept grounds. It was late in the night, so none of the servants got in Sabastian’s way as he carried his daughter up the grand stairs and to a vacant guest bedroom. Gently, oh so gently, he laid her down on the bed, she seemed to finally wake, her cheeks puffy from all the tears she had shed, “nice to meet you” she said, not forgetting her currencies despite everything she had gone through, “my name is Nier.”  
“Sebastian Michaelis,” the demon butler said, bowing slightly, “I know that it is late in the night but do you wish to take a bath and get cleaned up?” Nier thought for a moment, looking at her nightgown, torn and dirty, and her skin which was fighting to heal itself and then nodded. “Alright then, I will heat the water for you then fetch the maid to help with undressing and bathing, excuse me.” Sebastian began to walk away but Neir’s voice stopped him.  
“No, I can bathe myself” she said calmly, “I wouldn’t want to disturb anyone’s sleep, I only need help getting out of this nightgown for it has plastered itself to my wounds.” she looked away, “I just don’t want to be alone right now, it’s childish and irrational, I know that, but I’m-” her voice was barely a whisper as she said, “I’m scared.”  
Sebastian turned back towards her, a softer look on his face that he had ever worn before, but this was his CHILD a part of him that wasn’t fully corrupt and cruel, and she was looking at him pleadingly, begging him not to leave. What else was he to do? Sebastian walked back to her, sitting on the bed, butting a gloved hand on Rein’s shoulder. “I won't leave” he promised, “but I do believe that it is improper for a male butler to dress a young girl.”  
“You are my father,” Nier said, “I know that you would never do anything perverted to me, I can FEEL it, that isn’t something that you would ever do to me.” she sighed, “plus perhaps you can explain what the marks mean.”  
“The marks?” Sebastian asked, a slim eyebrow raised.  
“Yes,” Nier said raising a hand, or the first time Sabastian realized that she had gloves on, ‘strange’ he thought ‘that she would have gloves on along with her nightgown.’ “one upon my hand, a birthmark of sorts,” she rested the hand on her side “and another that was burned into my skin a long time ago.”  
“Alright” Sebastian said, curious about the one on Neir’s side, and having a pretty good guess about what the one on her hand was. Pulling off his own gloves and putting them on the bed Sabastian held out his hand, the one with the contract mark, Rein’s eyes widened at the mark, her lips pressed in a straight line.  
“It looks almost like mine,” Rien whispered, holding out her hands so that Sebastian could remove the gloves. As he had expected, there stood a contract mark, a black design upon deathly pale skin and like Sabastian, Rein had long black fingernails.  
Sebastian smirked slightly nodding “it does” he agreed, “it is the mark of a demon,” he said, “it is how we make contracts.”  
“Contracts?” Rein asked, looking at her hand with renewed interest “may I ask what that is? I don’t know much about demons. My mother was a Christian and speak of such things was forbidden,” she smiled to herself sadly “how ironic.”’  
“Yes,” Sebastian agreed, “quite ironic, and for your previous question, contracts are a way for demons to get souls. They make a deal with a human in exchange for the person's soul.”  
At the last word Rein flinched, “m-mother,” she whispered, more to herself than to Sebastian but either way he heard her, and the sorrow in her voice hurt him. “May I ask something of your father?” she asked.  
“Of Course,” Sebastian said, just wanting her to be happy, “I would do anything for you,” this did not lie, hmmm, the girl was changing him faster than he expected. Not that it mattered though, he didn’t mind smiling softly at her.  
She looked him in the eyes, tears once again falling down her cheeks and mixing with mud, “kill me,” she begged, her body beginning to shake, holding her arms close to her chest. “Please,” she cried, “she’s gone, my mother is gone, she was always there for me and I couldn’t help her when she needed me the most. I’m not fit to be alive, not after what I did. Throw me out, break my neck, drown me, I don’t care! Just make this feeling go away,” she grabbed at her throat “I can still taste it!” she yelled “I was so hungry, and she was already dying there in the fire! I had no choice! I had no chose” her voice became a whisper “so please send me, end me before I go insane, I’m burning, I thought that I got out of the house, yet I’m on fire please…..”  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, stopping the torment of-of words that were coming from her mouth, now he understood. “I could never kill you” he said, “you had to feed, it has kept you alive, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you and that would be a shame, so don’t say such things.” it hurt, more than any human would ever understand, more than even Rein herself would know, that she would think of death, Sebastian had never felt the kind of pain he was feeling at the moment before.  
“I-I…” Nier stuttered, clinging to the demonic butler as if he would disappear on her. She was so broken, her whole being shivering to the point that it seemed that it would shatter. “I WISH THAT I WAS NEVER BORN!!!” she yelled, “if I wasn’t mother would be alive!” Rein began to hit herself in the head, “I’M UNCLEAN, UNWANTED, UNNECESSARY, END ME, END ME!!!” Sebastian jerked Neir’s chin up with an ungloved hand so that their eyes were locked.  
“Listen to me,” Sebastian said, his voice stern, “it is not your fault that your mother is dead, whoever did it was horrible and cruel.” those three words, he had heard them before, but why was he hearing them once more? “Nier, would you mind if I looked at the mark on your side, please? I believe it could be linked to what happened tonight, and it will prove that everything wasn’t your fault at all.”  
Nier nodded without saying a word, still disheveled and shaking as she lifted her nightgown slightly to reveal the red mark on her side. At the sight Sebastian frowned, touching it softly, “I’ve seen this before, where did you get it?”  
“Th-they did it,” Nier murmured distantly as if remembering something from the past “they took me away and did so many horrible things.”  
The thought of someone hurting Nier mad Sebastian want to growl, but something else struck him hard. “Just like the young lord.”  
Near’s eyes widened, “the person you are working for?” she asked, “t-tell me something, does your master have- a twin?”  
“He did“ Sebastian confirmed, more than a bit confused “the people who killed his parents killed him as well, why do you ask”  
“So they go after twins” Neir muttered to herself, “separating one from the other, how many others have they destroyed I wonder….”  
“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked, “I do not understand, what are you trying to say?”  
“They took his twin away,” Neir said, tears once more in her eyes, “just like they took Liebling from me.” Neir touched the burn gently, her voice was soft and caring as she whispered, “I wonder if the young lord misses his twin as much as I miss mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabastian: .... are you telling me that you have a twin?  
> Neir: yes  
> Traysin: well....  
> Sabastian: are you trying to make her sound just like my younge master?  
> Traysin: maybe *grins evilly*  
> Sabastian: I take what I said before this chapter back, Neir is right, you are a stupid writter  
> Traysin: *tearing up* as always coment and leave Kudos, also tell Sebastian that he is a big meany


	3. (mother was not insignificant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neir talks more to Sebastian and something snappes inside her at the thought that Sebastian, her father, not carring for her mother who died loving him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian: now what do you have in mind?  
> Neir: are you going to torcher me more?  
> Traysin: yeah sorry  
> Neir: *eyes glowing* I hate you  
> Traysin: you're about to hate me even more  
> Sebastian: what  
> Neir: what  
> Traysin: I do not own black butler or any of its characters  
> Neir: you didn't answer me

Chapter 3

It took what felt like an eternity for those few words to sink into Sabastian’s mind, for the realization of it all to hit him hard. “You have a twin?” he asked, sounding calmer than he felt, a slim eyebrow raised.  
Nier nodded slowly, “i- did, but they took her away, and I haven’t seen her since” she stood up tall, har small body seeming stronger than it should, seeing as moments before she was shaking. “I will get her back” she stated, not a trace of doubt in her voice “and get revenge for what we have lost.”  
Sebastian smirked darkly, standing and petting Rein on the head gently “are you sure you are not my master’s daughter? You are so much like him.” she did, even the way she held herself was similar to the young Earl Sebastian was so fond of.  
“Do you care for your master?” Rein asked softly, “you talk about him like one would a lover.” her eyes, sharp and questioning locked onto her father as if he saw straight into him.  
Sebastian, not knowing what to say about this, nearly walked towards the bathroom saying. “Give me a moment, I will have the bath ready and then help you ready for it.” without another word he went to work, coming back and helping Nier out of her nightgown gently, careful to make sure to ease off the spots where fabric had melded with skin. He didn’t dare make eye contact with her, Sebastian knew the connection between a demon and their spawn was strong, stronger than any contract and he didn’t know how strong he could be looking at her.  
Sebastian finally was able to gently pull the ruined article of clothing off Nier when he noticed something else. A chain of silver around her neck, hanging from it was a single slim black feather bordered by two fuchsia beads on each side. “It’s yours isn’t it?” Nier said, her hand reaching for it without a single thought “mother said that when Liebling and I were born she found two black feathers in our crib and bade them into matching necklaces believing that they were meant for us.” her voice was full of longing for the gentle past.   
“It is” Sebastian confirmed with a soft grin, Nier nodded, pulling the necklace from around her neck and holding it out to Sebastian. “What is this?” he asked.  
There was a look in Neir’s eyes that the demon butler could not exactly place as she said, “if it is yours perhaps you would like it back. I was always told that if something belongs to someone that person who has any right to that thing.”  
Sebastian reached for the necklace taking it away, not blind to the tears starting to form in Neir’s eyes he laughed darkly. “You truly are a child” he set the necklace down on the bed “don’t you know that one can not wear jewelry while bathing?” his face became darkly serious as he said, “that necklace is yours, keep it and I will always be there when you need me the most.”  
Nier nodded, “of course” and she turned to walk into the bathroom where the bath waited. Sebastian watched her leave, standing there for a long time before he realized what he was doing. Looking around he sighed realizing the tremendous amount of bloody mud that was now all over his clothes and the bed, he would have to clean that up before Nier finished bathing, he would also have to find her a nightgown.  
The demon butler quickly going through his tasks, changing the sheets and laying out one of his own night garments, knowing it was the best he could do so late at night and on such short notice. Of Course, the thought of half doing something sickened Sebastian, but it couldn't be helped, not now. Once done he closed the door to the room, waiting outside, half nervous to leave and half nervous what Nier would do to herself if he did.  
Nier sunk into the water letting the warmth loosen her muscles even as her mind worked hard to understand what had happened. It’s all gone” she whispered covering her face with shaking hands, “mother, Liebling, I’ve found father, he is strange, but then again so are all of us. I’ll revenge both of you and maybe he can help me do just that” she smiled to herself, “so you can both rest easy.”  
After the bath, Nier walked out of the bathroom to find everything clean, and a man’s nightgown waiting for her. She got dressed quickly, all of her wounds from the night's happenings already gone, leaving only pure, unmarked flesh in their stead part of it sickened Nier. the fact that she was unharmed and her mother was….  
At that moment Sebastian walked in silently, not making a sound as he stood in front of Nier, taking in the sight. Her shoulder length back hair was falling around her soft face and wide red eyes. Her small body much too small for the nightshirt the sleeves rolled up a few times so that her slim hands could be seen. Despite being so small there were definite signs of puberty, her hips well defined her chest far from flat, Sebastian asked: “how old are you?”  
“Fourteen,” Nier said, “though mother always said that I was small for my age” she looked at Sebastian, a thought crossing her mind suddenly “she also said that both I and Liebling look so much like you. Do you remember her? her name was Marie Goudier, she was the daughter of a rich German woman and an English nobleman. She said that you two met while her family was visiting France and that she fell for you deeply.”  
“The name does sound familiar” Sebastian admitted, “she was a good woman, though there isn’t much of her I remember if I am being honest, after such a long life some insignificant things disappear like smoke in the wind.”  
Those words didn’t seem to be the right ones, Neir’s eyes flashed with demonic power and with lightning-speed she was strangling Sebastian’s throat with a white-knuckled grip. “insignificant things? INSIGNIFICANT THINGS? Mother loved you till the end, she thought of you as her saving grace and that is all you have to say about her? I know that demons are supposed to be cold but seriously! Do you have no feelings for the woman who raised your children? Or do we mean that little to you?” she was yelling now, her voice reaching an almost ear-splitting volume. “We have just met but you should at least feel something right? I reached for you in my weakest moment, but does that mean nothing to your kind. I know nothing of the demon ways of life so maybe I’m missing something!” Nier began to hit Sebastian's chest with so much force that blood began to spill from his mouth, but the demon butler did not fight back knowing that he had miss spoken, that Nier was hurting, so he stood there as she hit him blow after blow.  
“Mother loved you, she told me every night before bed that she was happy to at least have one reminder of the man she cared so much for.” Nier yelled, “yet you call her insignificant! do you see me that way too? Do you see Liebling that way?” she was crying once more, such an emotional girl.  
“Demons are strange things,” Sebastian said through the punches, “we do not feel the same way humans do. We may care for many people but only one is our mate, only one fills the void in our chest where there should be a heart.” he grabbed Neir’s wrists, keeping her from hitting him any longer. “Even if I had cared for your mother once, she is little more than a blink of time in my life.” he smiled softly once more, wiping the blood from his face “but children are different, a demon is connected to their child in a way no one except them would understand. Once the two meat the parents instincts kick in, there is nothing more beautiful to a demon than their child, not even their mate.” he let go of Neir’s wrists slowly “so I do care about you Nier, I will help you find your sister, and I will protect both of you with my life,” he moved into a low bow in front of Nier “this I swear on the moon and every star in the sky.”  
Nier was silent for a long time, her eyes Lanka and unseen, even as tears fell down her cheeks. Then, out of the blue, Sebastian felt stinging pain run across his cheek,, Nier, had slapped him. “How dare you,” she hissed, “how dare you, how dare you-” she repeated those three words over and over, her eyes still blank and unseeing, but they had changed, turning fuchsia, the pupils slitting. The world around her seemed to blacken with rage. “How could my mother not be the one for you? She only ever cared for you, she only ever loved you, even when she was dying, she cried out for you Sebastian Michaelis.” she was starring ar Sebastian, eyes never leaving him, he knew what was going on now.   
She had recently eaten a soul, her body held more power than she understands, adding the fact that she had lost her mother, her home, and everything she had ever known. Not to mention the fact that the had met Sebastian and was now in a place, she did not know. All of that added up to what he saw now, an upset, unstable teenage half-demon who had an untapped well of energy.  
If there was a time Sebastian wanted to pray this would be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian: a teenage daughter, I have a teenage, half-demon daughter 8sigh* kill me now  
> Neir; I HATE YOU! I HAVE YOU!  
> Traysin: sorry, not really, Neir needs this little moment so she can cope with everything  
> Sebastian: you cruel sadistic-  
> Traysin: Furthermore, everyone please coment and leave Kudos


End file.
